A Shadow Falls
by JENTWCSINYFAN2
Summary: Penelope Garcia drama. She is injured in a car accident. The team has to handle that. Also a secret relationship is revealed.
1. Chapter 1

This was one of those ideas that just popped into my head from nowhere... and so I am going with it. Thanks dusty tiger yet again. JJ is one of Penelope's emergency contacts as is Derek Morgan. They find her first to tell her about what happens.

A Shadow Falls: Penelope Garcia

Jennifer Jareau was cleaning up the dinner dishes at her house and running water in the sink with dish detergent when her cell phone buzzed. "Jareau." "Yes she's a friend of mine, we work together. I'm on my way, I have some other people to tell. Thank you."

She turned off her cell and then turned the water off in the sink.

"Will." She said softly. "I have to go to the emergency room, there was an accident with Penelope."

"Ok I've got bedtime."

"Thank you I'll call when I know something. Let the dishes go." She hugged him for a moment and touched his face gently.

He ran his finger along her cheek. "She'll be fine."

"I know, she has to be. There is no other alternative."

She swallowed for a moment and then got her cell phone and keys off of the counter. She had some lounging pants on and flip flops along with one of Will's hoodies that she liked at home.

"I love you."

"I love you back, give Penelope my love."  
"I will honey thank you."

Then she headed out the door while dialing her phone.

"Hey Hotch, Garcia was in an accident. I'm headed to Good Shepherd and the ER. They said she was there but not much else on the phone."

"All right I'll call Reid and Rossi." He replied

"Thanks I need to tell Morgan and Emily."

"They'll call Morgan too and he said he'll call Emily, he has the same agreement with Reid."

"Good. I'll see you when you all get there then."

She hung up and drove to the hospital then

A short time later: JJ went to the desk in the ER and asked about Penelope Garcia with her creds out. She always kept them in her car out of habit.

"Where is Penelope Garcia?"

"Follow me", a nurse told her.

"Thank you." JJ walked down the hall to a room and saw Penelope on a bed. "She's going to be in and out for a while. She had a collapsed lung on the left side when she got here that was repaired. Also she has a broken left ankle and leg and bruises. She's going to be off her feet for a while. We would like her to try and rest as much as possible. Since you're FBI I can tell you that the other driver who hit her was a fatality. These wet roads are causing a lot of fender benders tonight. He slid into her and pushed her to the side into someone's retaining wall. He was coming out of a turn and had bad tires. We haven't told her that yet. It can wait but it was the weather that played a factor."

"We'll make sure she rests, thank you."

"You're welcome. We're going to move her upstairs to a regular room once there is one available but for now she is in good hands here." "I'll be out at the desk if she needs anything, talking to her is good."

"All right thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

It was strange JJ thought as she sat on a chair by Penelope's side. Her friend wasn't her brightly colored butterfly self.

She was in a drab hospital gown with some stripes on it. JJ held her hand and just sat there. "Will told me to give you his love."

She reached into the pocket of Will's hoodie and found some lotion in it that was eucalyptus and mint scented. She opened the plastic tube and squeezed some out and then rubbed some into Penelope's arm that wasn't attached to the IV pole. At least her skin wouldn't feel dry and Will liked this because it was mild scented. After she finished rubbing it into her arm and washed her hands there were footsteps outside Penelope's room and Derek Morgan walked in.

"How is she?" He said quietly.

JJ said "She did a number on herself. Broken left leg and ankle and had a collapsed lung. She's also got bruises all over. She's going to be off her feet for a while and need time to heal." "The other driver who was involved was a fatality but she doesn't know that yet. The nurse said she will need to be told but they want her to rest as much as possible right now."

He nodded. "I brought one of the blankets she made me. She hates hospital ones. "

JJ smiled. "Oh the Superman blanket, I remember that one."

"She says it's the softest one."

"Well then why don't we tuck it around her feet? That way she will know it's there."

Derek nodded and they carefully put the blanket on to her bed and over her body in the gown.

Then they both sat at her side. Derek held her hand in his.

Penelope stirred for a moment. "Am I at the spa?" She asked groggily. "I smell eucalyptus."

"Not quite baby girl." Derek replied

"Ok." Then she yawned and her face got slightly red."

"Hey if you need to sleep it's ok."

"Your Superman blanket angelfish." Her voice softened and one tear slid down her cheek that Derek wiped with his thumb.

"You said it was the softest when you gave it to me now get some more beauty sleep hard head." He said it softly.

"Ok." She mumbled and went back under again. Her breathing relaxed after a few moments.

JJ said "She's something."

"And stubborn." Derek commented.

"I should go update Will for a few minutes. I'll be right back."

"I'll be here with her." Derek said softly. His hand moved over hers slowly.

JJ went to a room down the hall that read visitors lounge and pulled out her phone. She dialed Will quietly.

"Henry says you owe him two books tomorrow."

"I can do that."

"How's Penelope feelin?"

"She's going to have a long road ahead of her. Bruises, broken left leg and ankle and she had to have a collapsed lung repaired. The other driver didn't make it but she doesn't know that yet. They want her to rest as much as possible."

"Well she'll need time to heal and we'll all be here for her. "

"Yes we will. I'll be home soon, Derek's with Garcia now."

"I'll be here chere." "I bet you'll need a backrub before bed so you can sleep."

"I just might take you up on that. Have I said how lucky I am that I have you today?"

"It's implied darlin and it goes both ways."

She smiled and hung up after a few more words.

When she walked back to the room Hotch was there.

He put a small but faded looking black bear toy on the bed beside her arm. "Jack wanted to send this. He didn't want Penelope to be scared here."

"That boy has a big heart." Morgan smiled

"How is she? I heard the details on her injuries from the nurse at the desk."

"She's going to be off her feet for a while. The other driver didn't make it so that's going to hit her hard. Right now at least they want her to rest and be quiet as much as possible."

Hutch nodded. "We'll help her through it. I'll be out in the hall until the others come."

He went out the door and found a chair to sit in. It looked like Fornell had some plain clothes agents watching the floor as well. Garcia helped his team with cases when the profilers weren't in the field and he brought her cherry and raspberry pie as a treat afterwards.

Then Rossi came into the room. "Kitten, someone did a number on you." He kissed the side of her face gently.

"Wait, what?" Derek said.

"We were going to tell everybody soon."

"Damn baby girl wouldn't even tell me she was happy with someone." He was quiet and went to one of the windows in the room for a moment.


	2. Chapter 2

Derek was sitting out in the hallway when Emily Prentiss walked up with boots on that fit over the bottom of her jeans and a purple blouse under her leather jacket. " Hey is that Garcia's room?"

He shrugged. " She's resting right now. I need some air or something."

" Okay, what about a drink. I can tell you're upset about something and probably worried about her. I would have been here sooner but I had some last minute paperwork on my desk to sign so it could be filed."

" There's a tavern right across the street and I could use some dinner. I'll buy." Derek said softly.

" All right sounds good, let me just check in for a moment and tell them i'll be back later to see Pen."

" I'll be right here."

Emily walked into Penelope's room for a few minutes and spoke to JJ and to Rossi. She said she was going to get a quick drink and a bite with Morgan but that she would come right back. Then she went back to the hall.

" Okay that's done. I told them I would come back later and spend more time but we were going for a a quick drink and a bite to eat."

Derek nodded. " I'm going to probably head home after, i'm kind of tired. I'll leave my number with the nurses in case there is any change."

Emily shrugged. " All right." This wasn't Derek .if something happened to Penelope he would be right there by her side around the clock as much as she needed. So now she had a mystery to solve it seemed.

They walked across the street to the tavern and found a corner table with not many people around so they could talk.

After they sat down Emily put her hand on Derek's arm. " Hey are you okay? I know that you and Garcia have a special friendship and you don't like seeing her hurt ."

Derek played with a thread on his shirt sleeve. " She's been dating Rossi."

Emily blinked. " Wait what did you just say Penelope and Dave?"

" Yeah when he got here after she was admitted and out of surgery for her collapsed lung , he kissed her cheek and said someone's done a number on you kitten."

" He calls her kitten a lot."

" When I said wait what, he said they were going to tell everybody soon. " " I know I screwed up by getting into her business when she got shot but I thought we had gotten past that . She didn't even tell me she was happy with someone. It hurts."

Emily patted his arm. " I'm sorry . That would suck a lot. But when she feels better you two can talk it out. She is going to need you there to heal from this. Can you put it away for now and help her?"

" I can because it's Penelope. Now let's order some food and good beverages shall we?"

" Good, and i'm here if you need to talk okay?"

" I know thanks Em. Right now what matters is her not my stuff . It will keep for a while."

They ordered some nachos with extra jalapeños and drinks for themselves as they sat in the booth.

" I haven't had nachos in a long time." Derek said

" I just felt like them today. Some nice melted cheese always makes me feel better."

" Well I like the heat from the jalapeños myself . A little spice always works for me."

" Then I need to make you my chicken enchiladas sometime . What about this weekend ?"

" Sounds like a plan. Let me know the time and i'll bring the drinks."

" I'll call you."

Then they munched on nachos when the plate arrived at their table.


	3. Chapter 3

The next day: Penelope was more alert and beginning to feel some pain from where her lung had been reinflated. She was given some pain medication and able to sit up on the hospital bed more. Her head was facing the window when there were footsteps outside her doorway. She turned to look and see whoever was there . " Derek?" She saw Morgan standing there with one of her overnight bags in his hand.

" I used the spare key you gave me and got some of your things from home. Like your robe and other pajamas. Also saw that you got a kitty. She was sweet and I gave her fresh food, water and litter. When did you get a pet BabyGirl?"

"Oh well you know I volunteer at an animal shelter one weekend a month and Sadie was there for quite a while. She was getting some cage stress so I said I would foster her at first. There was no interest in outside adoption so I filled out the paperwork and she has me now for her human. She's about a year old but just small. Sometimes calico cats are. The name the shelter called her was Callie but I changed it when she came home with me. I hope I can get out of here soon so she doesn't think I abandoned her."

" She won't. I'll check on her for you and tell her you are coming home soon."

Penelope felt her incision throb and was quiet for a moment . " This one hurts."

Derek nodded. " Well you were in a pretty good accident. Your body needs time to heal."

" What happened to the other car? I know that one pushed me into the wall but then the roads were wet. I think it was dark blue. I passed out I guess when I got out of mine so I don't remember anything more."

She felt Derek touch her hand. " It's okay sometimes we're not supposed to remember things like that . It helps healing if we don't."

" You're right and i'm sorry."

" For what ?"

" Not telling you about Dave. It's still new. I didn't expect it to happen and it just did. He makes me happy."

" Good that's all I want for you. And I am still here ."

Then a nurse walked in to the room. " Well it's good to see you more alert Penelope. Your breakfast will be in shortly for you. If you take it easy maybe we can see about getting you out of here tommorrow . I know people do better at home."

The nurse checked over her incision and then the cast on her leg and ankle. " We made it bright pink since you were wearing that color when you came in."

Penelope smiled. " Thank you . At least it's kind of cheerful while i'm in it."

" Yes it is and i'm Tina. Just buzz if you need me."

" Thank you I will."

Then the nurse left the room.

" I got a loose fitting skirt for you and a top. Now I don't know what color you wanted so I picked yellow."

Penelope smiled. " For now I just feel like my robe."

He handed it to her. " There you are."

" You picked my Supergirl one." She blinked for a moment. " The one you got when you had my name in Secret Santa." She smiled and then slowly put it on.

" Well I saw that one hanging up and I didn't know it it was a moon and stars kind of day."

" It"s perfect because it's from you."

" Good. It felt a little different picking out your girl stuff."

" I know, thank you hot stuff."

Then David Rossi walked in and cleared his throat.

" Well kitten you look better today." " Derek."

" I think i'll go grab a coffee. I just brought a few of Penelope's things from home in that bag . Even a soft animal or two to hug. I'll be back in a few minutes and let you two have some time."

Dave nodded. " Thank you."

Then Penelope's breakfast tray came in. " Oh French toast I was just thinking about that and even some peaches on it with orange juice. Perfect." There was even some syrup in a container beside it.

" When you're out of here I'll have to let you try mine." Dave said.

" That sounds nice, could be tommorrow ."

" Good." He sat down in one of the chairs beside her bed and held her hand while she was eating slowly. She looked better today less pale to him.

Penelope swallowed some orange juice. " I wonder how bad my car was damaged . I remember getting out of it but not really looking . Then I was here and JJ and Derek were in my room."

" It could come back. Sometimes things don't. You're on some medication so that might be part of it."

" I know I guess I just want to know if the other driver was hurt or if they are okay."

" We can find out for you . Right now it's good to focus on you getting better."

" You're right I know I have a long road ahead of me. I just want to be able to get home and then back in my lair again. That's where I feel safe and in control if that makes sense."

He patted her hand. " It does. Everyone has places like that ."

" I'm sorry I scared you. I'll be okay now."

" I know you will. Everyone is here for you to make sure of that ."

" Derek knows about me having a kitty now. He said he would check on Sadie for me and he gave her fresh food, water and litter today. He has a spare key to my place and so does JJ. I can get you one made if you like."

" We have time for that. I'm glad someone will check on that sweet cat for you. I sometimes think about getting one myself. I know you like her company when you come home."

" I know the shelter where I work has an older black male cat who needs a home. I can give you the address if you want to go and see him. He's about two I think."

" Maybe I will."

She handed him a card that she had from the place on the bag that Derek had brought . " There it is, maybe you'll find a new friend who needs a good human."

" We'll see what happens, right now i'm here for you. Are you and Morgan okay?"

" Yes we are. He just wants me to be happy. This robe was a gift from him before you were back on the team. We did Secret Santa that year since there wasn't much time off for Christmas and he got my name. It's so soft ."

" That sounds nice, we may have to have it this year . It sounds like fun."

" I would like that."

" I could make everybody dinner and then we could open gifts after."

" Yes that would be so fun."

" Then we will."


	4. Four

She had been released from the hospital as long as she stayed with someone for a while. So David Rossi had taken her to his place in Georgetown which had some of her things in it as well as her cat Sadie who had already claimed a spot on the window seat in the sun.

Penelope smiled as she made her way clumsily to his big overstuffed couch and sat down managing to move her crutches to one side of her. A fire crackled in the corner fireplace and it made the room feel cozy.

" So how do you feel kitten?"

" Glad to be out of the hospital . I should call Derek and tell him I got discharged." She said

" Already done. He's bringing Pad Thai for you later and a silly movie or two he said. I told him to get me General Tso's chicken."

" That sounds nice. So does the team know i'm here for a while to recover?"

" Yes they do. When you feel up to it JJ and Will want to bring Henry by. He has cards he made for you ." " Michael is fighting a cold and she doesn't think you need that right now so it might be a few days."

" Well I always like seeing my favorite little men. I hope that sweet baby isn't miserable. He likes it when I hug him."

Dave smiled. " I don't know anyone who doesn't like that." " Are you hungry or thirsty right now?"

She said " This may sound strange but I like an apple sliced in half with some peanut butter on it sometimes for a snack."

" Well then i'll get it for you. You just relax and watch the fire okay?"

" Sure though I could get spoiled having you get me everything I want like this."

" You deserve it Penelope. When was the last time you let people care for you instead of taking care of everyone else ?"

" That's been a long time . I'm not used to being taken care of. I guess it ended when my parents died." Her voice softened. " But that makes me sad and I want to focus on happy things here with you and my kitty."

" All right , when you need to talk i'm here though."

" Thank you that's sweet."

( Part one of an update)


	5. Chapter 5

At NCIS pretty late in the evening:

Gibbs said " So Tobias why did you what to talk to me after hours when my team has all gone home ?"

" I need a favor for a friend Jethro." He placed a picture of Penelope Garcia on the top of Gibbs' desk.

" Who is she besides a pretty young woman?"

" That's Penelope Garcia. She is a technical analyst in the bureau who can out McGee McGee when it comes to anything on a computer. She's helped me several times on cases. Thing is she was in a car accident a few days ago and the other driver was a retired navy petty officer and a fatality on scene. I guess what I want is to have your people look at it and prove that it was just a tragic accident nothing more. Her car is at our evidence garage but I can have it sent over to Abby first thing in the morning ."

" We had all that rain 3 nights ago. I remember because my neighbor left their black lab out and he came over on my back porch under the awning and stayed there all night during the storm." " Was weather a factor in it?"

Fornell nodded. " We think, her car slid on the wet pavement and the second car pushed her into a retaining wall. She got a collapsed lung and a broken left ankle and leg out of the deal. Was just released from the hospital but she is staying with a friend while she recovers."

" Well then she is family Tobias. First thing in the morning have her car sent over and Abby will look at it. Who does this Garcia woman work for in the bureau?"

" Behavioral Analysis Unit mostly . She helps in any areas she is needed though."

Gibbs nodded. " Might want to let the profilers in on this . Hotchner and Rossi still work there?"

" Yes they do."

" Heard a seminar once that they had about stalking . Was good."

" So you're in?"

" Sure my team will go stir crazy if they review another cold case before we shred the files. They're all going digital or something . I still get paper."

" Thank you Gibbs I appreciate this. "

" Anytime, you don't call in a favor from us cowboys too often. I need a little fun right now."


End file.
